


Бусидо

by Kitahara



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Humor, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Написано по заявке "T1-28. Канда/fem!Алма. В гостинице, по пути на миссию. По какой-то причине Алма сопротивляется, стесняется, Канда доказывает ей, что хочет ее всегда и везде".
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Alma Karma
Kudos: 4





	Бусидо

**Author's Note:**

> Автор решил пренебречь фактом из датабука, согласно которому замороженные мозги погибших экзорцистов, пересаженные Канде и Алме, пролежали в холодильнике двадцать лет. У автора от этого факта нездешний батхерт, вот правда. А еще автор в курсе, что Алму в прошлой жизни звали не Алмой, и что давать человеку, который должен забыть свое прошлое, прежнее имя, глупо, но автор преступно допустил эту условность.

— Он такой странный, такой непонятный, — качает головой Алма, обращаясь к сидящей на туалетном столике фарфоровой кукле — маминому подарку. — Как же мне себя вести?..  
То, что придется идти на совместную миссию с этим японцем, кажется Алме и невероятно интересным, и ужасно хлопотным. В самом деле, их способности удачно дополняют друг друга: Алма всегда может защитить мечника своими иллюзиями, и, напротив, пока Алма плетет паутину миражей, Канда может прикрыть ей спину.  
Алма сгорает от желания проверить, считает ли он так же.

Она находит Канду в столовой во время обеда — разумеется, сидящего в полном одиночестве.  
— Канда-сан, — Алма специально сходила в библиотеку и уточнила насчет «сана», чтобы не попасть впросак. — Завтра мы отбываем на миссию. Есть кое-какие вопросы, которые следовало бы обсудить…  
Канда кладет палочки — как ими вообще можно есть, Santa Maria, скажите на милость? — и, не глядя на Алму, цедит с чудовищно резким акцентом:  
— Главный вопрос — зачем ты мне нужна.  
Алма задыхается от возмущения: так и хочется схватить чашку с лапшой и надеть ее надменному ублюдку на голову. Но, пока Алма ищет слова, Канда поднимается со скамьи и невозмутимо направляется к выходу, как будто сказал ровно столько, сколько посчитал нужным — и добавить ему больше нечего.  
Вот потому-то с тобой никто и не общается, злорадно думает Алма, наблюдая, как столкнувшиеся с Кандой в дверях искатели шарахаются от него, как от чумы.

Скудные записки по истории и культуре Японии библиотекарь выдает Алме крайне неохотно, под честное слово вернуть к утру. У Алмы челюсти затекли от необходимости доброжелательно и наивно улыбаться, пока старый хрыч роется в своих книжных горах, сдувая пыль с пожелтевших страниц.  
«Кодекс самурая, бусидо, — читает Алма, лежа в кровати, задумчиво подперев кулаком щеку, — предписывает…»  
Серьезно настроенная поначалу, Алма понемногу начинает хихикать: кодекс самурая предписывает множество смешных и нелепых вещей. Среди прочего, читает Алма, самураю, лежащему в постели, услышав имя господина, следует немедленно встать и одеться. Алма так и покатывается со смеху, представляя, как они с Кандой останавливаются в каком-нибудь отеле, и ночью она крадется к нему в номер, и страстно шепчет на ухо: «Ватикан…», — и Канда тут же срывается с места, и с тем же каменным выражением лица, с которым крошит акума и поедает свою лапшу, принимается натягивать… как их… ха-ка-ма.  
Алма представляет все это в деталях, включая непристойные, и до слез хохочет в пустой комнате, пока живущий по соседству ученый из Научного отдела не начинает стучать кулаком в стену.

Снится Алме, как она, примостившись на груди у Канды, страстно шепчет: «Ватикан», — и Канда начинает смеяться — сухо, отрывисто, неприятно. Алма звонко вторит ему, пока Канда не поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать ее в губы.  
Она просыпается и долго смотрит в потолок, изучая трещины.  
Привидится же такое, Santa Maria, срам и ужас.

Из Канды паршивый попутчик, а искатель, к сожалению, едет вторым классом.  
— Как вам Европа, Канда-сан? — сделав вид, будто не поняла, что японец игнорирует ее намеренно, Алма пытается в третий раз. Пейзаж за окном дьявольски уныл, и Алме смертельно, смертельно скучно. — Вам здесь нравится?  
На широком лице Канды появляется что-то, подозрительно напоминающее раздражение — но тут же исчезает.  
— Всё неправильно, — изрекает он.  
Алма хлопает глазами: неужто он снизошел до ответа? Следует закрепить успех.  
— А что именно неправильно, Канда-сан?  
— Всё, — роняет Канда и, видимо, окончательно уходит в медитацию.  
Проклятье, думает Алма, постукивая по стеклу любимым веером, не везет так не везет. С Кандой оказалось не так интересно, как можно было себе представить по его загадочному виду, и теперь Алма жалеет, что на миссию вместо него не отправили… ну, например, эту новую американку, Клауд Найн. Ее Чистая Сила не менее агрессивна, чем у Канды, и они с Алмой составили бы неплохую боевую связку. К тому же, американки такие забавные, все из себя независимые и начиненные суфражистскими идеями. А Клауд и вовсе циркачка, так пикантно… Алма была бы не против поболтать с ней, хотя бы и о женском равноправии.  
Все что угодно лучше, чем всю дорогу угрюмо молчать в компании этого… этого… нэцкэ!  
Алма понимает, что слово ни капли не подходит худому, подтянутому Канде, но ехидно твердит его про себя — нэцкэ, нэцкэ, нэцкэ! — как будто нет в ее жизни удовольствия слаще, чем обозвать самурая.

— Завтра в город, — коротко информирует Канда. — Я пойду один.  
— Еще чего! — возмущается Алма. — Это наше общее задание!  
Прежде, чем Алма успевает что-то добавить, Канда выходит в коридор и захлопывает за собой двери комнаты, недвусмысленно давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
— Bastardo, idiota, — шепчет Алма, подкрепляя свои слова взмахами веера. Искатель опасливо косится на нее и на всякий случай отступает на шаг. — О, да ладно вам! — замечая это, восклицает Алма. — Скажите мне лучше, зачем ему быть таким дураком? Мы же делаем одно дело! Как вас… напомните?  
— Джонсон, — отвечает мужчина. Молчит, собираясь с мыслями, а потом медленно произносит: — Мне кажется, все происходящее — для него личное оскорбление.  
— Оскорбление? — взвивается Алма. — Оскорбление он наносит мне!..  
Джонсон примирительно поднимает руки — открытыми ладонями вперед.  
— При всем моем уважении, госпожа, — говорит он крайне учтиво. — Господин Канда не христианин. Я не знаю, как ему объяснили его избранность, но вряд ли объяснение полностью его удовлетворило. Вы понимаете, господин Канда человек из высшего сословия, он рожден, чтобы до последнего воевать во славу своего сюзерена и умереть достойно. Наверняка ему невыносима мысль, что для той же цели рождены и вы.  
— Я? — Алма теребит веер. — А что я?  
— Вы женщина, — мягко говорит Джонсон.  
Алма складывает и снова раскрывает веер, и снова складывает.  
Джонсон, чутко уловив ее настроение, молча выходит из комнаты.

Она кое-что выписала из тех потрепанных путевых заметок и теперь перечитывает при свече.  
Самураи много веков были правящим классом, читает Алма, много веков Япония была закрыта для иностранцев. Гонения христиан, запрет на выезд из страны, синто, сатори, ками… странные, странные вещи.  
Все, что удалось узнать у нещедрого на ответы Смотрителя: Канда родился в предпоследний год голода Тэмпо.  
Как будто это все объясняет!..  
Вот Алма родилась в год, когда королеву Изабеллу провозгласили совершеннолетней. Годы неурожая и восстаний в японских провинциях для Алмы такой же пустой звук, как для Канды — гражданские войны в Испании начала века.  
Такой же пустой звук, как слово «Испания» для самой Алмы — последние много-много лет.  
Какая разница, где ты родился и вырос, кем был до того, как Чистая Сила тебя избрала, в самом деле, зевает Алма. Канда-сан такой дурак, раз думает об этом слишком много. Как будто, если он будет носить свой национальный наряд, собирать волосы в высокий пучок и презирать женщин, Чистая Сила отцепится от него и отпустит в родной… ну как там этот город… Эдо?  
Пусть думает, что хочет, Чистая Сила никого не отпускает. Бедный язычник.

Наверное, день был слишком длинный и утомительный, потому что ей снова снится чертов Канда — в руках он держит Алмин веер.  
В старину испанки могли вести на веерах целые беседы, звучат в голове Алмы слова матери, запомни хотя бы самое главное.  
Кажется, то, что Канда хочет показать ей, в число главного не входит: его скупые жесты, очевидно, наполнены смыслом, который Алма понять не в силах. Она вспоминает, что в Японии дамы и даже мужчины тоже пользовались веерами, и ее озаряет: то, что пытается сказать Канда — сказано на другом языке.  
Говори по-английски, хочется закричать Алме, говори так, чтобы я тебя поняла, idiota, ну же!..

Конечно, они не единственные, кто ищет этот осколок Чистой Силы.  
Акума столько, что, кажется, за ночь передохла половина проклятого городка — а другая половина, ведомая горем, призвала души умерших обратно.  
Алма не успевает воздеть руки, как Джонсон рассыпается пылью. Алма отчаянно зовет его по имени — понимает, что это бессмысленно, но все равно зовет.  
— Отойди, — говорит Канда, обнажая узкий меч.  
Ка-та-на, всплывает в голове Алмы нужное слово — и это почему-то помогает ей прийти в себя.  
— Идите к черту, Канда-сан, — советует она, кладет правую руку поверх левой и прижимает кисти ко лбу.  
Сила вырывается из центра ладони невидимым потоком и скрывает Канду от глаз акума.  
И то ли Алма слишком много читала о Японии, то ли это связано с личностью того, на кого направлена иллюзия, но для самой Алмы завеса выглядит как полупрозрачная ткань, расшитая цветами лотоса.

— Ты мешаешь, — Канда четко отмеряет слова (как велит ему бусидо, думает Алма, и хлестко бьет его по тыльной стороне ладони, когда он пытается оттолкнуть ее руки). — Не трогай.  
Алма зубами отрывает от подола длинную полосу и почти насильно бинтует правую ногу Канды — прямо поверх хакама. Рана чуть выше колена, и кровь из нее хлещет — будь здоров. Канда бледнеет на глазах.  
— Слушай меня, упрямый идиот, — раздраженно шипит Алма, наматывая слой за слоем. — Ты ранен не смертельно, так что не вздумай лечь и умереть, как подобает самураю!  
Узкие глаза Канды раскрываются неестественно широко:  
— Откуда ты знаешь о бусидо?  
— Я не глупее тебя, хоть и женщина! — Алма затягивает узел. — Давай, я помогу тебе встать. О, Santa Maria, Канда-сан, бога ради! Ты не умрешь от позора, если примешь мою помощь!  
Ему все-таки приходится опереться на руку Алмы, а потом — и на ее плечо. Пожатие у Канды крепкое, пальцы — как клещи. Алма замечает, что они с Кандой почти одного роста. Ну да, она читала и об этом: все японцы в среднем немного ниже европейцев.  
Ох, какой же ерундой забита ее голова!..  
Канда спотыкается и начинает опасно крениться вбок, Алма подхватывает его и с трудом помогает удержать равновесие.  
— Эй, — говорит она. — Эй, даже не думай. Я не стану тебя нести! Не смей терять сознание. Говори со мной, слышишь?  
— Kso, — отчетливо бормочет Канда. — Shimata. Что ты хочешь услышать?  
Вопросы, которые интересовали Алму еще вчера, разумеется, тут же забываются. Дорога до гостиницы — ох, эта дорога до гостиницы, бесконечная via dolorosa. Спасенная Чистая Сила жжется в кармане плаща.  
— Почему всё неправильно? — находится наконец Алма. — Почему в Европе всё неправильно?  
— Потому что, — слова вырываются из горла Канды вместе с хриплым дыханием. Почему он хрипит, паникует Алма, он же ранен в ногу, а не в легкие! — Потому что… всё не так.  
— Потрясающе, — саркастически отзывается она, переступая камешек. Плечо, на которое навалился Канда, начинает болеть. — А конкретнее?  
— Вы боитесь смерти, — с усилием выговаривает Канда. — Хотя ваш бог принял смерть в тот момент, когда это было необходимо. Как положено самураю. Но вы боитесь смерти, и потому делаете акума.  
— Мы не делаем акума, — возражает Алма. Там, за поворотом. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Почему на улицах никого нет, сиеста у них, что ли? — Акума делает Граф.  
— Это одно и то же, — слабо отзывается Канда. — Он никогда не смог бы… в Японии…  
Его тело тяжелеет и сползает вниз.  
К счастью, двери гостиницы совсем рядом. Алма устраивает упрямого японца прямо на мостовой, прислонив спиной к крыльцу, и бежит за помощью.

На границе пробуждения Алме кажется, что чьи-то пальцы осторожно прикасаются к ее волосам.  
Она вскидывается, озирается: заснула у постели Канды, уткнувшись лбом в сгиб локтя. Рука Канды лежит поверх одеяла, но глаза у него крепко закрыты, и лицо кажется таким спокойным, умиротворенным… не похоже, чтобы он действительно трогал Алму.  
Да и с чего бы, с неожиданной обидой думает она. Она же женщина и гай-дзин. Она, должно быть, ему противна.  
И тогда Алма усмехается и, наклонившись, легко целует Канду в губы.  
Пусть пойдет и сделает сеппуку, надменный дурак!  
Алма удаляется к себе, не увидев, как Канда сминает в кулаке одеяло и открывает глаза.

Рана Канды заживает невероятно, волшебно быстро — наверное, это свойство его Чистой Силы. Алма упрашивает его отлежаться хотя бы пару дней, и Канда, видимо, посоветовавшись со своим бусидо, молчаливо соглашается, задрав подбородок к потолку.  
Сидя в комнате Канды, Алма пишет в Центральное отделение, что все прошло удачно, но искатель, к сожалению, погиб, и потому — не прислали бы вы кого-нибудь встретить нас, господин Смотритель? И кстати, как там все и что нового?  
Алме хочется домой, в Орден, к своей фарфоровой кукле, к библиотеке, к людям, нормальным людям, и чтобы ученый, живущий по соседству, снова стучал в стену, и чтобы сдать Чистую Силу Хевласке, и забыть эту миссию, как тягостный, скучный и непонятный сон.  
Потом Алма комкает письмо и выбрасывает его в камин: в любом случае, они будут дома раньше, чем дойдет почта.  
— Зачем ты это сделала? — спрашивает вдруг Канда. Алма поворачивается к нему, чувствуя себя нашкодившей девчонкой — как будто Канда говорит вовсе не о письме.  
— А что? — задиристо отзывается она. — Мне так захотелось!  
Алма думает, что на этом разговор увянет, но Канда продолжает:  
— Тебя нелегко понять, — и — ничего себе! — морщит лоб.  
— Вас тоже нелегко понять, Канда-сан, — парирует Алма, но он будто ее не слышит.  
— Ты ведешь себя, как ойран, но ты не ойран, — говорит он. Алма вспыхивает: она запомнила и это слово. — Вы все ведете себя неподобающе, но ты — самая странная. Почему ты все время… при-ста-ешь ко мне? Почему воюешь наравне с мужчинами? Почему для тебя не постыдно сидеть со мной в одной комнате — наедине?  
Это он еще не видел Клауд, мысленно улыбается Алма — и поднимает брови в картинном удивлении:  
— А чего мне стыдиться? Всем известно, что я вам не нравлюсь.  
И тогда Канда смотрит на нее упор, и лицо его снова каменеет.  
И тогда Канда нехотя произносит:  
— Я этого не говорил.

Алма ворочается в постели, но сон не идет к ней. Не помогают ни молитвы, ни скрупулезный подсчет слонов и овечек, который, впрочем, Алме быстро надоедает. Сказанное Кандой все еще звучит в ушах — сказанное не сегодня, раньше.  
«Вопрос в том, зачем ты мне нужна».  
Самурай должен тщательно выбирать слова и всегда следить за тем, что хочет сказать. И Канда, как оказалось, неукоснительно следует этому правилу.  
Итак, что она сделала за это время, чтобы сблизиться с ним?  
О, да столько всего, вздыхая, признается себе Алма. С момента его появления в Ордене она только и делала, что пыталась с ним поговорить и разведать о нем что-нибудь любопытное. Наверное, вконец достала его своими при-ста-ва-ни-я-ми, а потом эта совместная миссия…  
С тех пор, как Алма поняла, что не сможет уйти из Ордена, она убедила себя, что ей интересны все и каждый вокруг. Но ни о ком она не стремилась узнать столько, сколько об этом японце… о, Santa Maria, как все сложно, когда пытаешься смотреть на мир через щелочки его глаз!  
Алма встает с постели и, не потрудившись обуться, направляется в комнату Канды, не смущаясь ни позднего часа, ни двусмысленности ситуации.  
Ей просто необходимо понять.

В комнате Канды все еще горит камин.  
Канда лежит на спине и встречает ее внимательным взглядом, как будто с ее ухода ни на минуту не смыкал глаз. Его длинные волосы распущены, но не разметались по подушке, а аккуратно лежат вдоль лица, создавая строгую рамку.  
Алма сдувает с носа непослушную прядь и неуверенно делает несколько шагов к кровати.  
— Канда-сан, — начинает она, но слова застревают в горле. — Значит ли то, что вы сказали…  
— Как демон, — сухо говорит Канда. — Как ведьма. Ты преследуешь меня, как демон.  
— Я не демон, — возмущается Алма. — Я просто… я не понимаю!  
Канда ловит ее руку и заставляет Алму сесть на край постели. Это что-то немыслимое — неправильное, тягучее и страшное, совершенно непреодолимое — и Алма, зажмурившись, наклоняется, пытаясь поцеловать Канду в губы, чтобы справиться с наваждением, но Канда отталкивает ее и строго говорит:  
— Так нельзя. Неприлично.  
— Что неприлично?.. — удивленно уставившись на него, не понимает Алма.  
— Це-ло-вать-ся, — произносит Канда по слогам. — Это непристойно.  
— А что пристойно? — Алма вся подается вперед, как будто от ответа зависит ее жизнь.  
— Это, — говорит Канда и кладет ладонь ей на плечо.  
— Это, — и дергает завязки ее ночной сорочки так, что вырез распускается, обнажая грудь. Алма вздрагивает, но не двигается с места.  
— Это, — говорит Канда и обхватывает Алму за талию, и увлекает на постель.  
В его движениях столько безоговорочной силы и уверенности, что Алме даже не приходит в голову спросить себя, почему она подчиняется. Канда оказывается сверху, и его колено вклинивается Алме между ног, его волосы отгораживают от Алмы свет камина. Губы Канды — на ее левом соске — должно быть, это прилично, думает Алма прежде, чем застонать, и, должно быть, он губами чувствует, как бьется ее сердце.  
Руки Канды задирают сорочку и гладят бедра Алмы.  
И Алма думает, что уже делала такое однажды — со своим женихом, незадолго до того, как Чистая Сила выбрала ее. Она была рада тогда, что все это осталось без…  
— Нет, — говорит Алма, пытаясь оттолкнуть Канду. — Нет, нет. Мы не можем. А если у меня будет ребенок… а если…  
Канда зажимает ей рот и отрицательно качает головой:  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, — говорит он очень серьезно, — я выбрал тебя. Это моя… моя от-вет-ствен-ность.  
У Алмы перехватывает дыхание: никто и никогда не брал на себя ответственность за нее: ни мать, вручившая ее достаточно богатому жениху, ни жених, без возражений отдавший ее Ордену, ни Орден, для которого Алма — только ценное оружие, за которым нужен уход, — но не более.  
Канда убирает ладонь и забрасывает ноги Алмы себе на плечи. Он медленно входит, не отрывая взгляда от ее лица, и она вскрикивает от боли, но не пытается отстраниться. Канда сжимает то ее бедра, то предплечья, и лицо у него еще более сосредоточенное, чем обычно. Алма невольно улыбается и, повинуясь порыву, нежным, почти материнским жестом тянется поправить волосы Канды — и только тогда замечает, что он даже не снял странную рубашку, в которой ложился спать.  
(Кажется, Алма еще не выучила это слово.)  
Когда Канда коротко прижимается губами к ее колену, Алма думает, что непременно попытается понять, почему целоваться в губы непристойно, и разубедит его в этой глупости.  
И, пожалуй, это единственное, что теперь кажется ей странным в кодексе самурая.


End file.
